Elemental Crystals
Elemental crystals are high concentrations of certain influences such as Chaos, Energy, Life, etc. Most of them seek a living host so they can mobilize and spread their influence elsewhere. Human hosts have become priority for them as they have greater capabilities and technology for them to manipulate. Timeline The first Crystal ever created was the Rift crystal, created from massive amounts of cosmic energy at the point of the universe's creation. It is believed that said crystal's formation cut several billion years off of the cooling down of the universe by removing energized particles from the surrounding area. The resulting crystal was so powerful it could survive almost anything. Eventually, when life came along, however you wish to believe its creation, Life crystals would form in rainforests and jungles such as the now-Amazon rainforest and produce large amounts of living beings and typically being peaceful. Massive amounts of different Crystals popped up everywhere, some better or worse. Fortunately for us, we aren't evil enough to spawn a Shade crystal. But a group of extraterrestrials were. Supposedly after a ritual, a single Shade crystal formed, known as the Alpha Crystal, and began to take over the planet's inhabitants. Its power grew and more crystals spawned until the world was destroyed. It moved on and wiped out planet after planet until reaching Earth, where it was finally defeated by a team wielding other powerful crystals. Hosts and Transfer Simply being near a Crystal would slightly influence some, becoming stronger the closer you got to the source. Once a crystal comes into contact with a desired host, it will morph into their skin and come to rest in their chest. The individual may or may not have full control of themselves afterwards. There are several types of hosts: Carrier: Temporary host until the Crystal finds a better one. Minion: A crystal-controlled being under full influence of the Crystal they carry. Destined Host: A host that a Crystal wants, needs and will come in contact with to bestow its powers upon them for a purpose, either good or bad. The host typically has full or partial control, but are usually swayed to the Crystal's desires. Destruction Crystals are hardy as they come, ranging in durability depending on their power. Stronger crystals require special artifacts wielded by another powerful Crystal Host to be destroyed. Upon destruction they release their energy violently, except in cases when a certain artifact is used. Abilities Crystals have varying abilities based on their type, such as Chaos being more strength and weapon based and Rift being enhancement and plasma energy based. When a Host enters a vehicle or machine, they can control it like they have done so their entire lives and then some. The machine is enhanced to fit its purpose, such as fighter jets becoming much faster and stronger, firearms with detonating ammunition and cars with enhanced durability. The Rift crystal emphasizes enhancement making even the worst weapons into deadly objects and the weakest armor into bulletproof protection. The crystal hosts also display increased knowledge and athletic capability.